Thomas do'Vincci Cashieri
Handle: Kaon Description Name: Thomas aka Pug Age: 14 years old Height: 5'3" Physical Appearance: Pug is tiny. His look is as common as any Cairhien boy. Yet, hidden behind the "common" look is a cunning and mischievous boy. Whenever he smiles, the dimple on his left cheek make him look as innocent as a newborn baby (some girls and woman found it amusing) However, there is always a dangerous glint in his eyes which mark him not an ordinary boy(as if he might jab you with a dagger any time if you are not wary.) History Being born as the sole successor to a lesser house in Cairhien, Thomas does live an above moderate life. He uses to get whatever he wants from his family. He also got his early education from a tutor his father hired. He dislikes study but his intelligent thinking and remarkable memory allow him to perform averagely. His father always dream of raising House Cashieri to a higher position and competes for the Sun Throne. However, House Cashieri is weak, both in power, influences and finance. Yet, his father never gives up struggling. He involved himself deeply in Daes Dae'mar. Besides that, he treats Pug so strict so that Pug can success him. Yet, Pug dislikes politics. He loves having fun and adventures. Anyway, he obeyed his father. Later, his father plotting is too obvious and draws the attention of some strong houses. Hence, the strong houses chose to eliminate House Cashieri. In one night, Pug's whole family is murdered and the mansion was burn to ashes. Fortunately, he successfully escaped. However, being a nine-years-old boy, he can do nothing. He wandered around the Town purposelessly. In an unfortunately occasion, he was being captured by a man-a thief. Since then, the thief taught him the sleight of hand and forced him to steal, cheat and even kill. He had to do as he was told or the man will beat him and torture him. The man also threatens to kill him. He tried to runaway but no attempt was successful. Hence, he had to adopt that kind of life. Fortunately, his intelligence and dexterity save his life more than once and allowed him to survive through many dangerous mission. Besides that, he never killed anyone but he proved himself that he is always ready and able to do such thing so that the thief is always wary being around him.(He consider this as a kind of revenge) He also changed his name to Pug (a rude name which no one will relate it to any noble born boy). Part of the intention is to avoid being trace by enemy; another part is to preserve the shred of dignity of his House. He does not want to shame his House by doing such criminals. When he was fourteen years old, the thief was captured and died in a robbery. Hence, Pug is freed from his grasp. However, there seems to be nothing Pug can do. So Pug went for a journey to look for the Band of Red Hand which rumors to be a group of people who do justice. He thinks that by doing that, he can regain his honor and get start a new life. He starts his adventure. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Other